As illustrated in FIGS. 13A and 13B, a CMP apparatus includes a polishing table 100 having a disk-like polishing plate 102 mounted on an upper end of a rotation shaft 101 of a drive motor, and a polishing pad 103, having microporous holes formed on its surface, on a top surface of the polishing plate 102. A wafer 105 that is to be polished is held on a lower surface of a wafer carrier 104 that is rotatably supported above the polishing table 100. While a slurry that is a polish is supplied from a supply device S onto the top surface of the rotating polishing pad 103 and flowed, the wafer 105 is rotated and pressed against the surface of the polishing pad 103 by the wafer carrier 104, whereby the surface of the wafer 105 is polished to be flattened.
As ancillary facilities, there are provided a dresser disk 106 that is provided at the side of the polishing table 100 for cutting and polishing the surface of the polishing pad 103 that is clogged or becomes dull due to the repeated polishing of the wafer 105, the dresser disk 106 being mounted on a tip end of a moving arm 107 with a rotating drive mechanism 108, and a cleaning apparatus 109 that removes stains, or dust such as polishing dust, polishing-pad dust, or slurry particle, deposited onto the pad contact surface of the dresser disk 106 due to the cutting and polishing process of the surface of the polishing pad 103.
As the apparatus 109 for cleaning the dresser disk 106, the one illustrated in FIG. 14 has been known, for example. Specifically, the apparatus includes a pool tank 110 formed with an inlet port 110a and a drain outlet 110b of a cleaning liquid such as pure water, and a brush 111 that is mounted on the bottom of the pool tank 110 and that is driven to rotate by an appropriate rotating drive unit. The dresser disk 106 is dipped into the cleaning liquid filled in the pool tank 110, and the pad contact surface of the dresser disk is pressed against the rotating brush 111, whereby the dust deposited on the pad contact surface is removed in the pool tank 110 (see, for example, Patent References 1 and 2). Numeral 112 denotes a bubble generating unit.
As a brush structure in which a brush is pressed against a surface to be polished or a surface to be cleaned for polishing or cleaning, there has been known the one provided with a fluid supply port in a plane on which a brush is provided to protrude, wherein a polishing solution or cleaning liquid is ejected from the fluid supply port in order to make a polishing process or cleaning process (see, for example, Patent References 2, 3, 4, and 5).